<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peter and His 'rents by rainbowrabblerouser</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864722">Peter and His 'rents</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowrabblerouser/pseuds/rainbowrabblerouser'>rainbowrabblerouser</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>unique POVs [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bedtime Stories, Domestic, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Growing Up, M/M, Nova Corp Kraglin, Parenthood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:54:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowrabblerouser/pseuds/rainbowrabblerouser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter gets to hear a bedtime story at age 40.</p><p>Kraglin still feels like his mother.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kraglin Obfonteri &amp; Peter Quill, Kraglin Obfonteri &amp; Peter Quill &amp; Yondu Udonta, Kraglin Obfonteri/Yondu Udonta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>unique POVs [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peter and His 'rents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter “Starlord” Quill is a dolt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knows that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone in the galaxy knows that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he’s a middle-aged man sneaking out of his old room like he was still a teenager.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because his parents (who stole him from his real dad– long story) are still there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he is kind of glad. And kind of not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other Guardians had gone to sleep already, but Peter was craving ice cream so he went out. At 4am in the morning. For this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stumbles past Gamora’s room, Nebula sleeping at the door as if she was going to kill anyone who would try to break in – or she wanted to get the drop on her sister, Rocket and Groot’s room– leaking vines and branches, Mantis’s room– quiet, and Drax sleeping in the middle of the hallway standing up somehow because what the fuck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter hears someone behind him and he almost throws the light he’s holding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Petey, it’s me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Kraggles. Hey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter still sounded like he was eight years old calling him that like he was his mom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kraglin still loved it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, what the hell are you doing up so late, son?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ice cream.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They head to the kitchen and Peter ignores all of the weird shit in there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kraglin took out the ice cream and the cones for him like he was still taking care of a child because in his eyes, Peter was always going to be his kid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Yondu?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yer father is tired from dealing with you and yer weird friends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, they didn’t even try to kill each other this time!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are lucky they are sleepin’ over. Like this is some bed and breakfast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter laughs at his frustration, as he did throughout his youth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kraglin realizes that Peter still has the same laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m sorry they’re crazy. You guys aren’t any better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right, fair, Petey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kraglin reached over to ruffle his hair and Peter let him because it was a habit that would never die. Kraglin could be old as fuck and he’d still let him do that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is he?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you know. Just missed you. He really loves you. I know he’s not good at showin’ it. Trust me. I know he does. He’s just difficult.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, whatever you say, mom. Y’know you never told me the story of how you guys met and everything.” Peter gestures, not finding the word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glanced at Kraglin’s hand, there’s a ring there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Married, then?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Cuz ya never asked, boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter settled in with his ice cream and rested his head against his propped up arm like he was still a child hearing his mother’s bedtime story.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kraglin was always the one to read him those anyways. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing had changed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s kind of funny.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>–</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kraglin was in the Nova Corps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he hated it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was so boring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing felt real anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He may as well be doing an office job. HR. Marketing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck, even the uniforms were shit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaudy-looking things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Days were blurry and nights were worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, one day, he was in charge of something new.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Watch the criminal. Warning: he talks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boy, did he talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was some blue motherfucker who had been busted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For stealing and selling something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, God, he was talking to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Prisoner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He scoffed. Confident as if he wasn’t the one behind bars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Talking to him casually like he was flirting with him in some bar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s Yondu. What’s yer name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had a similar accent to him. Maybe they had come from a similar place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kraglin. I’m supposed to watch you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothin’ here to see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They ended up talking a lot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he kept signing up to watch over him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>–</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter interrupted the story like he always did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like he was still eight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what was he busted for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sellin’ a painting after he done stole it right off the wall.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Idiot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Kraglin sighed and put his face in his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>–</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, one day, Yondu was gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had escaped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later on, Kraglin was pulled into an alley where Yondu was, with all of his things and a ship ready to go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Run away with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you hate it here. You could be with me. My first mate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duh, ‘cuz I like you, you fucking idiot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, Kraglin tore off his Nova Corp digs and put on flames.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he took Yondu’s hand and they went into the stars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had an arrangement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fooling around in the halls when no one was around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Making out in random closets, alleyways, roads.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pretending that it was nothing around the others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sneaking around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were young and in love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I love you, Kraglin. And I don’t know what to do with it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too. Just do this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Kraglin would pull him in for a kiss as they lay in their bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>–</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We was young then. We didn’t have a label or nothin’ – it was like whatever you and Gamora got. That, uh, Cheersie thing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sam and Diane! See! Someone gets it!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter fistbumped the air in triumphant mirth that he couldn’t understand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When did I come in?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think just after it was all official and whatnot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We got married.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>–</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kraglin had been given the nicest thing he had ever seen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An iridescent ring from Yondu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was all rainbow and shiny and he loved it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would never ever take it off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were official.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After he put it on, he and Yondu spent nearly a whole day in their quarters, fucking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yondu would act all tough around everyone else, but he allows himself to be soft around only Kraglin. They shared everything. A bed, a room, and soon a life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt like he could do this forever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until they hit a snag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yondu had to retrieve a kid for Ego and they had stolen the kid instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something about how he was “good for thievin’” or whatever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bullshit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kraglin knows that Yondu always wanted a child.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had told him that when they had met and would talk all day in the prison.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because they had bared their souls to each other and they had fallen in love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, he’s the mother to some random child who listened to his music too much and danced around a lot and made fun of him and Yondu more than anything else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, are you guys now my dads?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, whatever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yondu was gruff and mean to the kid, but he could tell he liked having him around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he would soon have one more person to be soft around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soft? He threatened to have me eaten!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was a joke.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I was a little kid!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A very dumb adult too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>–</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter had slept in their bed for most of his first year.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, on his ninth birthday, he went to his room because “I’m older now!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kraglin was all right with it, but sometimes he would come by because of nightmares.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had missed them too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yondu would be lying if he said he didn’t miss Peter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter was their little boy forever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I go to the concert?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter snuck out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Stole a ship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, he was caught by Kraglin, tie-toe-ing back to his room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had been 16.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rebellious as hell and a nightmare to live around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kraglin was the only one who could reel him in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boy, you’re lucky I’m not telling him ‘bout this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had picked him up and put him onto his bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thank you! Kraggles!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter gave him kisses and would embrace him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem, Petey. Just don’t do it again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He did it again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Multiple times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>–</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, are you aware how much of a nightmare it was to raise you? And handle him when he was mad at you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Groot is becoming like it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See? Now you know it was like being your damn mother for years.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re still my mom, Kraggles.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly. And you’re a grown man.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did he take it hard when I left?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least y’all didn’t have to deal with me going off to college or somethin’!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“School.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kraglin chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, we both flunked outta school. That’s why I was in the Nova Corp.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could not imagine you two trying to help me with math homework.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An image of Yondu yelling over an equation while he cries and Kraglin is at the door of the room folding his laundry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What a fucking mess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From their shared laughter, Peter guessed that Kraglin thought of the same thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ruffled his hair again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter leaned into it because he was still his son.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he always would be.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>